oldworldpediafandomcom-20200216-history
The World War
The World War The World War is the informal name of a conflict spanning over Earth and is known in the Equal Republic Homelands as "The Liberation War" and "The Last Great War" in National Union Areas, however the formal name is World War 4. Apparently (But not publicly discussed in the National Union) multiple wars to that magnitude were fought before that. The conflict itself involves Pro-West forces and Pro-East forces then to Tribal forces and Imperial forces after the conflict turned bitter. The War was never declared to be ended. Beginning in the supposed 2100s to the late 3000s. Genocide, Nuclear weapons, trench warfare, guerilla warfare, and most basics of destruction were all used at one point. The conflict is not taught in NU Education Rooms because of the failure it brought to them. The ER has an entire class devoted to the conflict for teaching their pride history. Background and Build Up In the years before the war, the United States of America and the People's Republic of China were in a stalemate over influence, resources, and crowd control. For reasons unknown, a seperate conflict in Korea made both stand on opposite grounds and the war skyrocketeted from there. Little is remembered from either side of how the escalation occured. Many names of battles are mentioned in unclassified reports such as "Invasion of Mongolia, Gobi Desert Campaign, Invasion of Alaska, Bombing of Guam and Siege of Shanghai". Birth of Movements. The ER, years before the war, was a multi-nationality movement seeking reforming of the UN, USA, PRC, G20, and other major groups. Their headquarters was made down the street of Raleigh's Capital Building, in North America. They recieved global criticsm for not relying on authority for food, shelter, or angst. It is unknown what they were called before the war but in the words of President Anspach, "We were Democratic Socialists, and on the edge of being in an election. Not many households remebered our name as much as our symbols." The ER's Ancestors were given a reserved vault, Vault 14, which held groups of wildly different ideologies. Vault-Tec files predicted for stability to be gone in a week after they awoke. Within 2 weeks, all residents were supporting the ER's values. They immediately went westward to California and after arriving triumphantly in San Francisco, they declared the ER a formal country, with an Armed Forces, an economy, and a workforce. The NU, years before the war, was a collection of Military Deserters, Ex-Riot Officers and Survivalists who fled to Oregon, and built a bunker in Multnomah Falls. They were created 5 months before the nuclear exchanges were made. The original group of 170 men and women blossomed into 1,200 and a massive complex was made under the Northwest, where they built their own chambers. The group avoided Forest Rangers, Local Police, and National Guardsmen, rounding up conspirators, draftees, and local townsfolk. After the nuclear apocalypse they negotiated with the communtities of Troutsdale and Gresham to be absorbed into thier number and head East. Upon arriving in Charlotte, they discovered this was the largest communtity to survive, and intact. For a week, Charlotte, nicknamed "The Hornet's Nest" was independent of Union or ER, but after both met in Carson City and recognized each others similar goals of survival, they both policed Charlotte and declared it a buffer zone for both to meet. Exchange and Post-Assesment The Chinese and American Governments both became small, radical, xenophoobic groups, too small to make an impact on the coming months to care for thier now independent populations. Those who did not belong under the ER's letter or were met with the Union's eye were tribals with no real society, other than perhaps the city-state of United Sakylycie. Cowsmopia, an abusive raider group in Arizona, and Hippostania, also an abusive raider group in Arizona were stupified by the amount of fertile land the Republic conquered and curious to know what unfathomable technology the NU found. They launched bribes, raids, and attrition to gain anything they could but were met with the ER's proffessional army or the Union's prototype lasers. The ER tried to avoid Hippostania until United Sakylycie was raided and destroyed. It is unknown who raided it, however the ER blamed Hippostania, formerly declaring war. The ER also looked to Europe, to see what the damage had been done there, and left the NU and Hippostania battle each other in Mexico. After several startling defeats, the National Army's supply of pre-war weapons was showing signs of exhaustion. The NU went to Florida and began a hope for the best. Marshall Allen declared for all personnel outside of the Leon County area be moved to the John F. Kennedy Space Center and prepare for an exodus of sorts. Meanwhile in Europe, the ER found itself in deep mud when confronting post-apocalyptic societies in Russia. There were no vaults, but many people lived in metro subways, and sturdy apartment buildings. Those who lived were all Russian military veterans and stragglers, and promised access to nuclear weapons, but only giving them the locations and thier amounts in exhcange for supplies and structure. Hippostania had expanded to Asia, where they annexed the astonishingly technology-lacking nation of Equestria. In America, Hippostania became formal and a nation, and planned an assault on Charlotte and to claim the Oregon Bunker to fianlly destroy the NU. Hippostania found the Oregon Bunker empty and burned Charlotte's tribal huts to the ground. The NU used desigins for deep-space rockets, electric armor, and opening multidimensional portals to make a quick escape with 13,000 of it's subjects into space. Anspach's Army halted it's campaign in Europe and sent it back west to secure what Allen left behind and push Hippostania across the continent until they eventually collapsed from lack of communication and men. Aftermath With the depart of the Union into a second dimension, the ER made the rest of America's tribals fall, and the Earth was blank, except for an irradiated ocean and a red flag in every major capital. Hippostania collapsed and became the Federation of Panem and the Solar Empire. The ER spent every last credit on recreating civilization in the form of a utopia and rule it to make it so. The National Union's 13,000 members found themselves in another dimension, with slight differences then the 1st. The 2nd dimension was still in the time of the British Empire and so they landed in Warsaw. Warsaw as made into the Union's military and civilan capital after annexing the British Empire. Anspach continued to win nearly every presidential election he ran for, due to his Lenin-like figure. They renamed the refurbished old world city 'New Moscow". In the Ruins of the Russian Federal Space Center it was found the blueprints for communication into deep space and would give to the discovery of Warp Drives and multi-dimensional portals. The Cowsmopians were also able to get access to Multi-Dimensional technology, and went to the 911th dimension, where a libertarian United States had absorbed most of the Earth. Due to their similar ideologies, they united, to form the nation of Cowsmopia. The war and conflicts involved directly killed 4/9 of the population and mutated many others beyond recognition.